


Cerita

by Kanzakiii



Series: ORIGINAL [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Leeteuk mejeng, Random - Freeform, ada Jieqiong nyempil, ada Mingyu nyempil, apa itu sastra, kobam tugas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: "Jatuh cinta itu ibarat dapet hidayah buat ngetik cerita."





	Cerita

“Jadi ya, jatuh cinta itu ibarat dapat hidayah buat ngetik cerita," kata Seungcheol tiba-tiba. Nayoung berhenti memandangi layar laptop, ganti menatap cowok yang sekarang dalam posisi rebahan di lantai. Ini bocah bukannya selesaiin tugas.

“Oh? Hilangnya secepat inspirasi hilang ya?” Nayoung memberi tanggapan sekenanya. Malas juga meladeni omongan random Seungcheol dalam mode otak panas kelelahan mikir.

“Makanya harus segera dituangkan dalam tulisan sebelum hilang. _Nembak_ , maksudku.” Seungcheol meraup kacang bawang Nayoung tanpa izin. Toh, cewek itu nggak masalah makanannya dijarah Seungcheol. Bunda nggak kira-kira ngasih stok cemilan buat Nayoung. Sampai pernah kepikiran, mending Nayoung sambilan buka kiloan _snack_ apa ya daripada kadaluwarsa dan kebuang sia-sia. “Terus kan tulisannya bakal bertahan lama setelah ditulis atau diketik.”

“Semisal tulisannya hilang?”

“Ya tinggal diketik ulang. Yang penting garis besar cerita masih diinget," jawab cowok itu santai. Heran ya, yang kayak begini itu mantan ketua preman dari mana? Dulu musuh-musuhnya diajak _sparring_ debat bahasa apa gimana?

“Nah, seumpama punya ide cerita baru gimana? Yang lama didiemin aja? Dilupain?” Mampus gak itu diskak.

Seungcheol berguling tengkurap. Bantal sofa Nayoung dijadikan ganjal badan. “Kalo laporanmu tiba-tiba hilang apa kamu tiba-tiba dapet hidayah bikin laporan dengan tema baru? Nggak kan. Lebih baik ngulang tema awal daripada susah-susah cari topik baru.”

“Tapi ‘kan bikin cerita nggak sesulit bikin laporan.”

“Kata seseorang yang guling-guling cuma karena _writer block_.”

“HEH.” Untung dia masih nyimpan laporan _hardcover_ tugas lalu. Biar aja kepala Seungcheol benjol sekalian. Tuh kan, Nayoung jadi lupa mau ngetik apa tadi. “Cheol, masih anak ekonomi ‘kan?” Nayoung takut Seungcheol otaknya ketuker sama Mingyu. Takut ketularan doyan ngalus. Nggak ngerti lagi itu Mingyu gimana bisa masuk KU padahal mulutnya isi sajak semua. Tinggal ngomong bahasa baku lengkap udah Mingyu kayak tokoh utama telenovela. Wonwoo yang anak sastra Inggris aja irit bicara. Padahal kan kayaknya keren Wonwoo ngalusnya ngutip dari novelnya Fyodor Dotoevsky, atau Edgar Allan Poe (ーNayoung nggak kenal siapa mereka. Dia asal sebut doang biar keliatan pinternya). Yakin Seungcheol nggak salah masuk jurusan?

Lah kok jadi ngelantur.

“Masih kok. Belum ada niatan pindah jurusan juga.”

“Ya udah buruan kelarin tugasnya," titah Nayoung. Keburu Seungcheol nyerocos _tijel_ tentang sastra atau sastrawan. Nayoung _blank_ soal beginian. Mending diajak _fangirling_ -an Vic Zhou dan kawan-kawan deh—biar lawas tetap di hati, _eak_. Ternyata deket-deket sama Seungcheol nggak baik bagi Nayoung, jadinya ketularan sastra.

“Nanti ah, otakku ngebul ini.”

“Nggak usah diperjelas. Keliatan kok. Nyaingin orang bakar sate.”

“Kebanyakan mikir aku tuh.”

“Salah siapa tiba-tiba sok pujangga gitu.”

“Nggak ngaruh, Young, cerita itu mengalir dengan sendirinya—”

“Cukup. Diem aja atau kerjain tugasmu.” Nayoung jadi gedeg sendiri. Kok Jieqiong nggak botak ya dialusin sama pujangga _wannabe_ (baca: Mingyu). Oh lupa, tipe-tipenya Jieqiong emang yang suka ngegombal receh tapi tulus gitu.

KAN. Nayoung pikirannya ikutan oleng. Seungcheol siih!

“Kamu nggak bosen apa ngerjain tugas dari kemarin? Serasa tugasmu ngumpulnya masih minggu depan. Itupun kalau dosennya nggak ngilang bertapa ke goa mana,” Seungcheol jadi ngomel sendiri. “Duh, itu dosen apa traveller sih, tiba-tiba _update-_ an instagramnya ada di Chiang Mai, di Okinawa, di Moskow. Nggak kaget besok-besok foto di Saturnus.”

“Lebih serem beliau tiba-tiba masuk kelas nagihin tugas. Nggak ada yang tau jalan pikiran Pak Leeteuk.”

“Balik lagi ke topik awal. Jatuh cinta itu—”

“Seungcheol.” Nayoung menarik napas. Akhirnya tugas kelar juga. Tinggal dicetak di warung fotokopian Mas Chen di pojok. Semoga nggak keburu tutup.

“Ya?”

“Nggak semua cewek _ngeh_ kamu mau nembak pakai cara ruwet gitu. Intinya aja kamu mau apa.” _Flashdisk_ hitam dicabut dari laptop.

“Itu kamu ngerti.”

“Untung aku paham. Jadi kamu nggak usah gigit saputangan ngasih kode belibet biar aku peka. Emangnya kamu mau nembak aku sampai berapa kali? Tolong ya, kita udah pacaran sejak semester tiga. Eh, kutinggal nge _print_ sebentar ya. Printerku rusak, belum dijadi diservis.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, series ORIGINAL itu isinya nggak cuma dari satu fandom. And what's wrong with my writing style :')
> 
> Btw, Vic Zhou itu yang main di Meteor Garden. Nayoung menolak lupa doi.


End file.
